Wild Life
by Zeenath and Moiira
Summary: Shikamaru starts a new year at Konoha High, Minlu is starting as a teacher there, Shika cannot forget...a fear, maybe Minlu would help with that?, Yaoi maleXmale SkiaO.C., Lemons Later on in story, a.u. Please READ ME! PS:REVIEW TOO PLEEEAAASSEE. Zee
1. New Teacher

Hellow

This is my FIRST Fanfic , always wanted to make one and while editing one of my friends Fanfic, I thought " WHY NOT ?!" I do not own any of the Naruto characters ( SADLY! ) everybody would love that I own them! Cuz then, EVERYBODY would Love ME! BUT ANYWAYS! I only own Minlu and a couple more. WELP!. Hope I won't deceive you! Enjoy!

_Chapter 1: New Teacher_

**Shika's P.O.V.**

"**SHIKA! I SAID WAKE UP!"**

Now that is Naruto Uzumaki, one of my best friends, I think I fell asleep while one of his usual rambles about how much he hates that Sasuke Uchiha, actually he's madly in love with him, but he doesn't want anybody to know, how do I know that? He told me, know why? Because "I'm such a lazy ass guy that I'll NEVER say a secret to someone come on!" Well that's what he said.

"I'm up, did you finished rambling about Sasuke yet?" I told him.

"Nope he was up to how much he hates it when he calls him by names, like Dobe. Saying on how much it ANNOYED him that he was always being attacked by the guy all the time" Answered my best of best friends, Kiba Inuzuka.

He was laying in the grass, under our tree, the one that we always hung out at, his head on his girlfriends lap. His girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, she's the shyest person on earth when it comes to meeting new people, but what not a lot expect, is that she's a black belt in karate and is the 3 times winner in her division. Creepy when you think about how she could be when she's mad.

"FINE! I'll stop talking about it if I annoys you so much!" Screamed Naruto.

"Finally! THANK YOU GOD!" Commented Kiba while sitting up. "Hey have you guys heard? There's a new teacher this year, they say he's pretty young, some girl I saw earlier said she saw him and that he was the hottest thing she's ever seen…"

**DING, DING, DONG **

Hey, I'm Shikamaru Nara; I'm an eleventh grader at Konoha High, so that makes me 16. Today is the first day of school, and already, the girls are all around me asking me what I did this summer, if I met anyone yet, if I'm free after school, the usual, well to answer to all of that: this summer I hung out, no I haven't met anyone yet, and after school, yes I'm busy, tonight I'm going to Kiba's with Naruto to play some video games. Oh! And so you don't bother me anymore I'm going to tell you a little secret: I'm gay.

Of course, nobody knows that, not even Kiba, my childhood friend, the one I trust the most. I don't feel like telling anybody until I actually like someone, only then will I tell because if I tell them now, the guys are going to try and find me someone as fast as possible, and that would be just too troublesome.

We finally got into our first class, me, Kiba and Naruto, were all in the same classes which was pretty cool but for one were Kiba wasn't in, he failed his 10th grade math so… but we also had that hyperactive green freak and creepy red head with his siblings there too, and even worst, Naruto's dream boy was there, this was going to be an interesting year.

The director, Lady Tsunade (not so much of a lady if you ask me but I won't say much about it) came into the classroom with a man that was most probably 20 year old, tall with large shoulders, muscular enough to tell you he's not someone you want to mess with, brown hair worn short, kind of wild, like Kiba's hair, dark green eyes, those are beautiful, never seen anything like it…you feel like they can see right through you, they seem like they have seen many things…so wise…

"Good morning class," Said Lady Tsunade. "This year you were suppose to have Mrs. Kurenai, but, because she's pregnant, she won't be teaching anyone this year, so I'll be presenting you your new sensei. This is Minlu Tenshi, he might not look like much now, but you'll see, you'll like him. Okay, so I'm done here, have a nice day." And she left the classroom mumbling about having to do some paper work…I don't remember seeing her working often… usually she just sleeps on her desk. (Yeah, I see the old lady often… I'm a tutor and well she's the one that gives us the "schedule", like with who, when, for what, you know the essentials.)

"So, how old are you exactly?" That was Sakura Haruno, her and her best friend, Ino, were both there too.

"Good morning to you too, I am 20 years old, yes I know, pretty young to be a teacher." Answered Minlu Sensei.

"Whoa… he's like only 4 years older then us!" Kiba said.

"Man! You're so great in math! I don't think you need anymore help now, what do you think?" I replied.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Shika." He then pulled his tongue at me. (He always does that.)

"Okay, everybody please listen up or I'm going to start class without you!" Minlu sensei said.

**Minlu's P.O.V.**

Waking up is the hard part in life… Right, if you'd know what I passed through in my life, you wouldn't say that.

Minlu's my name, I come from the lower part of town, you know the place where gangs hang out, about 2 to 3 people get killed every 2 days, yeah, tough place. I lived there all my life, well until a month ago anyways, see my mother died a month and a half ago, she got stuck in a robbery, and well, nothing was holding me there anymore, no one! All of the friends I have live here, in central Konoha, where all the schools are, the malls, well, everything in general, so I thought, why not!? And anyways it'll be better for…

"**DA! W'UP!" **

That was my kid, Lu. Well actually it's Malu. He's four years old, and full of energy.

"Yeah I'm up, I'm up" I replied. "Could you go get daddy's pro-pro?"

"'Kay!"

The pro-pro is my prosthesis. I lost my right leg, well up to my knee, when I was 11 years old, in a car "accident". One thing I know for sure though, it wasn't an accident…but anyways no time to think about that.

"Thanks little buddy"

Today is my first day working as a teacher at Konoha High, yeah you heard me, teacher. See, I'm, well that's what people say, a genius. I passed through school in a flash. Just to say, I started primary school at 5 years old, had my fifth and sixth year in the same year, same for eighth and ninth…that was when I lost my leg…

"DA! FOODIE PWEASE!" Oh boy, Lu seems pretty impatient today…

"I'm coming Lu, calm down please." I'm not used to these stairs yet, so I like better going slowly down them.

When I finally got in the kitchen Kym greeted me like she always does, she brings me the newspaper with a little "woof". Kym is my dog, one big German shepherd.

"Hey Lu, today is your first day at the Day Care so you'll be behaving nicely right?" I asked Malu while he was eating his favorite cereals, Captain Crunch.

"Yeppies Da!" He answered joyfully, like always.

After finishing breakfast, Lu and me left the house for the Day Care, what I like about that place is that it's really close to the school, so if there's anything wrong, I'm not so far away. When we got there I brought Lu inside and said hi to the person in charge, her name is Yoshino Nara, she is apparently a really bossy woman, but she's really sweet with kids so, I believe it's a good place for Lu.

"Oh! Well hello there, I believe this is Malu right?" Miss Yoshino asked .

"Yep! Hellow!" Lu answered.

"Well I'll be going, if there's anything wrong, my cellphone is always open" I told the Day Care owner.

"Well let's just hope there won't be any need for that, hmm?" She smiled.

"Bye bye Da!" I waved my little ball of energy good-bye and left for school.

When I got into the directors office… I did not expect to see that, the blond woman was, well sleeping, mouth open, drooling onto her papers. It was a really funny scene.

"Um… Excuse me?" I said

The women jumped and fell off her chair.

"I'M UP SHIZUNE!" She seemed to be mistaking me for her secretary

"Euh… Lady Tsunade? It's Minlu." I said

"OH! Euh… sorry about that"

"No worries, and I won't tell Shizune you were sleeping again." I teased.

It wasn't the first time I saw Lady Tsunade, no, actually ever since I met her we've gone on some drinking nights together, she is the funniest thing when drunk, but still REALLY bossy.

"Yeah you better, anyways, so are you ready for your first day here? The students you have this morning are…let's say, annoying to my point of view, but you get to like them." She warned me many times that my class had loud brats in it, but I'm able to deal with them, I don't think they'll be as hard to control as the kids at Sandroma, the school down town.

"I'll be alright"

**DING, DING, DONG **

When we got to the class, I started taking notes right away on who I should keep an eye on, like who would be a bother in my class, well… I only caught one big thing: it was going to be a very interesting year.

"Good morning class," Said Lady Tsunade. "This year you were suppose to have Mrs. Kurenai, but because she's pregnant, she won't be teaching anyone this year, so I'll be presenting you your new sensei. This is Minlu Tenshi, he might not look like much now but you'll see, you'll like him. Okay, so I'm done here, have a nice day." And she left, remembering that, before I got there she was sleeping on important papers and that she didn't want to do them, like always.

"So, how old are you exactly?" A pink haired girl asked me.

"Good morning to you too, I am 20 years old, yes I know, pretty young to be a teacher." I answered, I wasn't going to start talking much about myself in the first days, I never really like people knowing about me, Tsunade doesn't know I have a son, and well I learned to hide the fact that I have a fake leg, so not a lot of people "know" me.

"Whoa… he's like only 4 years older then us!" Said one of the boys that were in the middle of the class.

"Man, Kiba! You're so great in math! I don't think you need anymore help now, what do you think?" The boy beside him replied.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Shika." Well one thing's for sure, those are really good friends

"Okay, everybody please listen up or I'm going to start class without you!" This was going to be a good morning.

Well this is the first Chapie

Hope you liked it. Please leave me some nice comments

Again I will say I do not own the Naruto characters but I do own Minlu and Malu Tenshi.

Thanks

Love youz -Zeenath-


	2. So troublesome

Well Hellow again :D welp this is the second Chapie! Enjoy :) (Ps: I still don't own the Naruto characters… BOUHOU)

_Chapter 2: So Troublesome_

**Minlu's P.O.V.**

Everybody in this class, had a special past… kind of like mine…

I can just tell by how they react to some stuff or even just by their personalities.

I've spent an hour with these people and already I can tell a lot about each and every one of them…

"So Minlu-sensei?" Ino started. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"…No" I answered." I don't have any siblings"

Well that's not true, I did have a brother…once…

"How about pets?" Kiba asked

This was going to turn into a "Let's learn about the sensei" game…great I hate those…

"I have a Germen Shepherd named Kym"

"Really?! I have a Golden named Akamaru." Kiba said with enthusiasm, he really likes dogs…

"How about a lover? You going out with anyone?" Sakura seemed pretty interested in that kind of conversation.

"No, I'm not with anyone" I answered.

I haven't had a lover in over 4 years…not since THAT day…

"What is your favorite sport?" That was Rock Lee, an odd boy in nothing but green and black…

"My favorite sport…I'm not really a sport person" The only physical exercise I've ever done was fight in alleyways.

"Favorite meal?!" That was Naruto; I've never seen scars like those before.

"Hmm…Well I don't have a favorite, but I eat Ramen a lot… it's good and well, quick to do when in a hurry"

"NO WAY! I LOVE RAMEN! I BASICALY LIVE OFF OF IT!"

"Please Naruto pipe down"

"Oops…sorry"

"What's your hobby?" That boy seems like one of those people that flirts with everything that moves, Sai, though he draws amazing things.

"I like to sing."

"Do you live with anyone?" That is one sad look she has there, Sakura.

"Yes" Teenagers are so curious…was I ever that curious?

"A friend?" Naruto asked

"No"

"Then…"

"I don't need to tell you with who and where I live… It is my private life." I said with a small smile.

"Right…Sorry." Sakura said.

"It's alright."

"Do you like Shogi?" Finally…he spoke, that boy…he seems bored all the time, always looking outside, Shikamaru Nara.

"Yes, though I don't play it often…no one wants to, I always win." My best friend, Aoba Yamashiro, never wants to play; he's getting tired of losing.

"Maybe we could try it out one time" Shikamaru said.

**Shika's P.O.V.**

"Maybe we could try it out one time" … What is up with me?

Why can't I stop thinking about his eyes…I always look away, but even then I see them in the clouds…how troublesome…

"Sure, it'll be different then playing with my friend." Minlu-sensei answered.

Those eyes of his, they look like they're taking in everything about us, learning about us, by just looking.

"Well that's new." Kiba whispered to me. "What got you so interested all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You actually came into the conversation, usually you don't care about anything, too troublesome you said."

"You're troublesome" I usually say that to avoid talking, and Kiba got the point. He stopped talking to me and went back to the Sensei-quiz.

"Any people you hate?" It's not surprising to hear that question from Naru-chan's dream boy.

"…"

I looked up to have a bit of a surprise, since he didn't answer I was sure he was thinking of someone so he just froze, but…

"If I ever do, you wouldn't be able to know anyways." That smile was so…creepy…

The classroom stayed silent for some seconds.

"Well, it looks like the bell's going to ring, have a nice day." Minlu-sensei had just changed person completely in front of everybody, and was now back to his nice calm self…

*** DING, DING, DONG ***

Kiba, Naruto and I walked out of the class in complete silence, until we got to our lockers.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"So…do you guys want to go get some food before we go to Kiba's place?"

"Sure" Kiba answered.

"Where?" I asked

"How about that new little place? You know the one with the pool table?"

Not long ago a small restaurant like coffee place got built not so far away from central, and by what we've seen in the newspaper, the music there is good.

"Okay so after school we meet up at the tree, well I'm off to class, see you later guys" And Kiba left, Naruto and I were going in math so we just went with the flow.

The class was long and boring, I don't even remember the name of the teacher… all I know is that I slept.

When the class ended Naruto shook me awake and we left for lunch.

We all joined at the tree like always, we all started talking about random stuff we did during summer, and you know the usual…

"KYAAAAA! He's sooooo hot!"

Great fan girls… they're so annoying…

"Hey, guys look at that, it's Minlu-sensei they're fanning over!" Naru-chan pointed out.

He was standing in front of the school doors with two of the other teachers, one was Asuma Sarutobi, a smoker with so much patience, it tends to creep you out, and the other was Kakashi Hatake, a man with an eye patch over his left eye. Minlu was also smoking.

"Don't you guys think he looks kind of cool with that smoke in his hand like that?" asked Naruto, looking at what the fans were.

Yeah I found he did… he seemed so … hot…

WOA… wait a minute I did not just think that right ?…RIGHT?!

"Hey Shika are you alright? You're kind of a little red." Kiba noticed.

"I just need cold water, I'll be right back" And I got up and ran away from the group, I passed right beside the teachers which was a bad idea… they all know me…

"Hey Shika! Heard you were one of Minlu-chan's students. So got anything to say to him? Any advice?" Asuma asked me, stopping my "run away to the bathroom to cool down my blush" move.

"Yes Shikamaru, inform the noobie, you're a genius too, so help each other!" Kakashi said.

"Troublesome" I sighed while turning to them; I hope my blush isn't there anymore.

"Hey" He said.

OH GOD… he's even hotter up close… ARGH! … All he did was say hi! Get a grip Shika!

"Hey, do you really need me to tell you something?" I asked to make a quick run off before my blush comes back with a vengeance.

"Ah, no, you don't need too, I think I got the big parts pretty much covered." He smiled.

"'Kay, well anyways I was kind of going somewhere so I'll be doing that."

Troublesome… I hate… I HATE it…

**Minlu's P.O.V.**

I had to lose my cool… I just had too… why did I think of that day? …Well…I guess it's something I can't really avoid…not in my mind anyways.

I was packing up my things to go eat outside with the other teachers here, Asuma and Kakashi, which are guys I got close to rather quickly. Asuma is a calm guy, nice to hang out with, played Shogi once with him, he's not bad, but he explained that it was because of that kid Shikamaru. Kakashi is more of a "hi, I'm late but you'll like me anyways" kind of guy… apparently he has the record of the "most late in class in a week" even with the students included in those statuses.

I left and passed by the cafeteria where Asu-chan and Kakashi were waiting with there food already bought. I call Asuma "Asu-chan" because he calls me Minlu-chan… I guess it's my way to except him as a friend.

"What took you so long ?!" Asuma said." You took even longer then the old man with patch over here!"

"Sorry" I said

"Ah! It's alright, come on buy your stuff I want to go get a smoke…" He's always thinking about those cancer sticks, yes okay I smoke also, but I don't think about it really… it's more of a reflex now, I've been smoking since I'm 10, and it was more to follow the cool trend, to follow J…

"Alright lets go!" Kakashi started walking towards the door to go outside, but then stopped dead with a sort of panicked look in his eye. "…Where did I put my book?"

"…You probably just forgot it in Iruka's office, like always" Asuma sighed while walking towards the door. "Go get it we'll be outside."

"Okie Dokie!" And Kakashi just skipped towards his lovers office, yes, Iruka is the therapist of the school, he's helped many kids of this school, and well, he and Kakashi are a couple… and Kakashi is a pervert, but no one really minds.

Asu-chan and me got outside on the left side of the school, there was a small table close to the doors and that's where we went to eat.

"FINALLY!" Asuma screamed while taking out a cigarette from his pack. "Hello Sweeties!"

"… You're ridiculous you know that right?" I said while taking a smoke from my own pack, damn… I bought it a days ago… and there's already only 3 left… I should start slowing down…

Kakashi walked out the door and you just knew he had done something to the poor Iruka.

"Hello guys!" He grinned.

"No comments, I DON'T want to know." Asuma said after taking a long drag of his smoke.

"Aawwww, you suck" Kakashi said with a slight pout that quickly turned into a grin, he was probably just remembering the event.

After a while of chatting with the others, I realized that the number of girls around us was getting quite bigger… I could mostly tell by their squeals.

I was used to women looking at me when I walked on the streets but gaggles of teenage girls… not really, at Sandroma it was more like girls looked more for fights then boys, boys were the ones that were seen everywhere for all the reasons you could think of.

"Hey Shika! Heard you were one of Minlu-chan's students. So got anything to say to him? Any advice? " Asuma said which made me jump, I wasn't really paying attention which is not something I do often, it's just that this school is so different.

"Yes Shikamaru, inform the noobie, you're a genius too, so help each other!" Kakashi continued obviously trying to tease the boy.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said before turning around to face me.

"Hey" I said.

Right after I said that, even if it was barely noticeable, a bit of pink started to show up on the young boys face… it was rather cute.

"Hey, do you really need me to tell you something?" He said rather quickly, I figured he didn't really feel like staying and chat.

"Ah, no, you don't need too, I think I got the big parts pretty much covered" I answered with a smile.

"'Kay, well anyways I was kind of going somewhere so I'll be doing that"

And so he just ran off, something seemed just odd.

"Wow… well that was weird" Kakashi commented.

"Yeah…" Asuma said, looking rather worried. He then looks sideways towards me but I faked that I didn't see it and changed subject. He obviously had his own idea about why the teen reacted the way he did, he had said he hung out rather often with the boy, like a godfather if you ask me.

Well this was my second Chapie :D I hope youz liked it! Please! Review! Tell me what you think! What you'd like to see in this story ? I dunno Anything! Even a small little " hi this is nice " would make my day !

Minlu is MINE if I ever learn you stole him… **glare** . you'll regret it

Moiira:-_- Don't go for dad's gun again!

Zee: Then why don't YOU put the KNIFE away!

Moiira: It's not a knife, it's a dagger!

Zee: ...*sigh* You and sharp things .

Anways! Lots of Love


	3. The Pub?

Hellow! This is the third Chapie! Sorry I took so long to update :S I'm always or not really in the mood or just not there XD well hope you forgive me, Enjoy!

Ps: I still don't own the Naruto Characters… and I still haven't killed Orochimaru yet . (To know what I'm talking about go read Roommates from ffw_Sarge on and it's comments at the end of each chapie from Moiira (my twin sister.) and I do not get money for this Dur..

Zee 3

**Shika's P.O.V.**

_- Splash -_

So I guess I'm _attracted_ to Minlu-sensei… it's been a while since I've actually been able to… well two years.

I was in the bathroom splashing my face with cold water. It felt nice…

*** DING, DING, DONG ***

I dried off and left for my locker to see Naruto and Kiba waiting there with a worried look.

"Hey, what is it?" I asked.

"We were going to ask the same thing" Naru-chan replied. "You just left like that and we were wondering why."

"Oh it's nothing I felt just a little dizzy, I'll be okay, you guys are so troublesome." I answered trying to change subject I added: "So you guys are still in for the Pub before going to Kiba's?"

"Yeah, come on before the second bell rings"

We all left for our English class we knew we had to get there in time but we knew we didn't have to be that fast, our teacher, Kakashi, was ALWAYS late, but ONLY when everyone was there on time, if someone was late, the teacher was there.

We got in the class sat down and the bell rang and right then the teacher came in.

Everybody was there, but for two people, Ino and Sakura, which after a couple of minutes appeared in front of the door looking at the teacher with a _"Craaaap"_ look on there faces.

"Come on girls don't just stand there, take a seat." Kakashi-sensei said. "Well hello class! How was the first day up until now? "

People replied many different things, Naruto said he like it and was glad to see everyone again, while saying that he had made a small look towards Sasuke, which no one noticed, but me obviously. Kiba said he had found it long and boring. Rock Lee, the green freak, had said he was overjoyed. The red head named Gaara had said nothing but kept on looking towards Lee, I personally think he likes him, but Naru-chan doesn't believe me. Ino and Sakura said they loved it. Sasuke didn't say anything but looked like he hadn't really hated it all that much. More of the other students continued on talking about how the day was until the Kakashi-sensei found it was time to change subject.

"Today is our first class so we won't be doing anything really, so how about we share some events of our summer with the rest of the class?"

"Sure." we all said.

"So who wants to start?"

" OH! OH! ME! ME! " Both hands in the air, Lee seemed really eager to say something.

"Yes?"

"Well, this summer I went to the museum down town, most people think it is most probably a dump because of it's emplacement but actually, it is better then the one here and in Upper town! I was blown away by all the stuff they have about the history of here! Did you guys know that the one that made those carvings in the mountains not far from here was from Lower town? Actually it was a Lower town-er that made the designs of our parks! " The class seemed actually impressed…I knew about all that though, I had already gone there.

"Who knew… all we hear about the Lower town is their fights and problems, not a lot of people would believe that they're worth anything. Well I believe that actually, I don't think anyone can become something if they come from there!" Sai said while drawing something.

"Well, I wouldn't believe that." Kakashi-sensei said. " You guys DO know that Minlu-san is from Lower town, right?"

We all stared at the teacher dumbfounded.

Minlu-sensei? From down town Konoha? That one is actually hard to believe with how nice he is, he actually reminded me of Iruka-sensei on some points, who is from Upper town.

"Wow, well that's a surprise, I wouldn't have guessed!" Naruto cried. " I was more thinking that he was from Upper like Iruka! "

"Yeah me too!" Ino continued.

"He's way too sweet to be from Lower, and way to good looking too." Sakura smirked.

"Well, I'm sure being from down town doesn't means you have to be ugly, I've seen many boys from Lower and they're really not that bad looking" Tamari said with a small smile, she's Gaara's sister.

"Yes well, if you guys wouldn't mind, I'm sure more would like to talk about there summer." Said Kakashi-sensei.

For the rest of the class that's all we did, talk about our summer, summer is only there for memories… not meaning all good ones...

**Minlu's P.O.V.**

After lunch I left for my second class, I got there before the bell, I did know the place and I didn't need Lady Tsunade with me on this one, the news had already gone around the school _"there's a new teacher, and OH MY GOD is he HOT!"_ I remember girls being into gossip and boys but not THIS much.

The students started coming into the class, the first one there was a boy with long brown hair… he kind of looked like a girl to me, but he obviously wasn't, what told me that was the girl that was clinging to his arm, a black haired girl which wore it in buns.

"Hello" I said with a smile. "Take any seat you want."

The couple nodded and sat in the front row closes to me, which told me they were serious students, well that they actually did care about their studies.

The next students that came were a slightly chubby boy with light brown/red hair and a shy girl with purple hair, obviously that girl was related with the long haired boy, their eyes were the same, they didn't have any pupils and the color was a light gray.

I smiled at them softly like I had been doing since this morning.

The class field up rather quickly, the students seemed a bit less like kids then the other ones.

"Hello everybody, I'm Minlu Tenshi, just call me Minlu-sensei. So since it's the first day, new teacher, I'll just be saying what we'll be starting for this semester and I'll be learning about you guys as you learn about me." I said standing in front of the class. "My other class decided to ask me bunch of questions to know about me, so I decided to do the same with you guys, since I am a new teacher, you guys are probably curious, though I'm sure you are going to be much calmer then the other ones." I laughed.

"Well of course! You have Naruto and Kiba in that class, for sure it'll be excited." The girl with the buns giggled.

I smiled, "I'll be taking the presents now if you don't mind."

"Shino Aburame"

"Here", the boy was sitting at the end of the class and he looked rather creepy.

"Choji Akimichi"

"Mffere" The boy that had come in earlier with the purpled haired girl muffled while eating chips.

"Yes, um Choji I'd like you to not eat in my class please."

"Yes sensei." He said putting his bag of chips back into his pocket.

"Ten-ten"

"Here!" The girl with the buns said waving her hand high in the air.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"H…here" The purpled haired girl managed to say, though it sounded like a whisper.

"Neji Hyuga"

"Present" The longed hair boy answered. "By the way, me and Hinata are cousins."

"Alright, Kotetsu Hagane"

"Yeah, here" A boy with a bandage passing over his nose said lifting his hand, to quickly bring it down and turn back to another boy he had been talking to.

"Izumo Kamizuki"

"Here!" The boy who was talking to Kotetsu answered smiling lightly. Those two seemed like a couple, I might be wrong, but I don't remember ever being so.

"Kankuro"

"Yeah" The boy reminded me of one of the boys I had in my other class.

"Are you related to Gaara by any chance?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Yeah, why?" Kankuro asked, suddenly sitting straight in his chair.

"Just out of curiosity, you boys look alike." I smiled at him, he obviously got into _"protect" _mode and I know that one: the kids from Sandroma always had that look with teachers.

I had noticed this before, but this time it was again brought to my mind, I didn't have many students in my classes, this class only had 8 and the other had 10.

"So, I really didn't plan anything for the quiz like thing, so why don't we start?" I asked with a small smile.

"Are you single?" Ten-ten asked with a glow in her eyes making Neji look at her with a slight growl.

"What is with the girls of this school? Is it all you think about? And yes, I am single." I commented chuckling a little.

"Well you're really handsome, so for sure girls are going to get interested!" The girl giggled.

"How long have you been working with students?" Neji asked.

"Hmm… about 4 years or so with another teacher, 1 alone plus this year." I answered.

"How old are you?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm 20 years old"

"WHAT? You mean you're only 4 years older then us?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Yes, that's what it is, I passed through school rather quickly." To think I was their age when Lu was born…

"Wow, that's pretty cool, I bet he's going to be way nicer then the old guy Ibiki!" Kotetsu laughed nudging Izumo as that one agreed.

"Ibiki Morino right? I've heard he was a teacher here, but I haven't seen him yet, I don't find he's mean actually." I said laughing in my head; Ibiki was actually an old teacher from Sandroma.

"You sound like you've had him as a teacher once." Choji commented.

"Yes I have, he was my eleventh grade teacher. Well he was suppose to only be a supply teacher but the kids liked him to much so he became an official one."

"Didn't know that, what school was that?" Izumo asked curious.

"Sandroma, in down town Konoha." I said waiting for the reaction that came a couple of seconds after.

"Wait, you lived in Down Town?" Kankuro asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, I've only been living here in Central for a month actually." Everybody looked surprised; I like to know my attitude is working...

"I was sure you were from Upper!" Kankuro exclaimed looking less aggressive then at the start of the class.

That's my plan; I want people to think at first view that I'm a nice guy from Upper Town, so that they like me instantly. If someone would ask people from Down Town "Who is Minlu Tenshi" they'll look at you nervously and tell you they don't know anyone with that name.

"People tend to think so." I smiled innocently.

"You surely don't seem like a guy that spent his childhood in a Ghetto." Shino pointed out from the back of the class.

"Why would I want to look like that when I'm looking for a job in Central?" I said more trying to give a point.

"Good point. But why did you leave Lower?" Izumo asked.

"I have my reasons, not that you need to know them." I cleared out to the class.

"Yeah I guess it's a place where you just wish you didn't have any memories of." Ten-ten commented with a couple of the others nodded in agreement.

The rest of the class passed talking about various things, I liked this class it was calming. Though I also liked the other class, it reminded me of the old days.

***Ding, Ding, Dong***

**Shika's P.O.V.**

"FINALLY, IT'S OVER!" Naruto let out while stretching his arms over his head.

"Yeah, it was such a long day." Kiba whined putting his stuff in his locker.

"Yeah, hey guys I need to pass by my moms work after, to go tell her what I'm doing tonight." I said.

"Why don't you just call her?" Naruto asked filling up his bag with what he needed.

"She told me not to call her at work._ "I have kids all over the place, I need to be there to watch over them, not have a chit chat with my son on the phone."_ So she told me to pass by if I'm going somewhere and she needs to know." I said quoting something she had told me a week ago knowing I would obviously want to leave the house as often as possible, hang out with my friends.

"Alright, so first the Day Care you're mom owns, second, the Pub and third, my house. Is that okay with you guys?" Kiba enumerated our afternoon.

"Yeah sure but could we change a little something?" Naruto asked.

"Depends what you want to change." I answered.

"Is it okay if the FIRST place we go is the bathroom? I REALLY need to go pee!" Naruto said wiggling around a bit to show that his urge to urinate was really important.

"Ha ha ha, sure buddy, go ahead we'll be outside at the tree." Kiba laughed starting to walk toward the door.

"Sure thing! Be there in a second." And Naru-chan quickly walked towards the bathroom.

I was the only one to notice afterwards, Sasuke Uchiha walking the same way as Naruto.

We got to the tree and waited…and waited….and waited.

During our wait, we saw Minlu-sensei pass by, going towards the parking lot. Which was right beside us.

"Hey Minlu-sensei!" Kiba greeted him.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, how's it going? Waiting for Naruto?" Minlu-sensei asked stopping in front of us.

"Yeah, and he's taking his sweet damn time." Kiba answered annoyed, looking towards the doors where Naru-chan was supposed to come out from.

"Well, when I walked out he was chatting with Sasuke while coming out of the bathroom, so he might be coming soon." The teacher said making Kiba's eyebrow lift.

"Uchiha?" He asked.

"Yes, why is it because they always seem like they're fighting that it means they don't like each other?" Minlu-sensei commented tilting his head on the side.

That comment had surprised me, he met us today and could tell by the small time we were together that Naruto and Sasuke fought a heck of a lot, also that Naruto liked him, but the thing that surprised me the most was that he noticed that Sasuke liked Naruto back.

"What do you mean _"like each other"._ They HATE each other, isn't that obvious?" Kiba said confused.

"Maybe the obvious hate is to hide their attraction towards one another. Trust me, I've seen many kids do that in my life. Your Naru-chan likes Sasuke a lot and the raven boy likes him back." Minlu grinned, he looked like he was about to laugh his ass off, Kiba looked shocked.

"Kiba, he's right, Naruto told me he did like him, though even without that I could've told you the same thing." I said chuckling a bit.

"You mean he's _gay_?" Kiba asked dumfounded.

"Yeah Kiba he is, does that bother you?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nah, not at all! It's just I never thought NARUTO was gay, I really didn't see that." Kiba laughed at his own blindness, blushing slightly.

"Well I'll be going now boys. Say bye to Naruto for me, see you tomorrow." Minlu-sensei left waving us good-bye walked up to his car and left the schools grounds.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!" Naruto was running towards us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, how come it took so long anyways?" Kiba asked trying to see if Naruto would tell them he was talking with Sasuke or fear that Kiba would find it weird that he was speaking with his "enemy".

"I…euh… Sasuke wanted to talk to me…" Naruto said, looking at his feet a blush growing slightly on his cheeks.

"Sasuke? What did he want?" Kiba asked acting surprised, which he did good, he had always been good at acting.

"Well…Okay…Don't freak okay Kiba?" Naruto said looking into Kiba's eyes.

"Why are you just saying that to me and not to Shika?" Kiba asked pointing towards me.

I smiled to myself, admiring Kiba's great acting, he already knew what Naruto was going to say but he still went as if I hadn't told him anything.

"Because…I already told him…" Naruto started.

"Told him what?" Kiba said looking a bit hurt, Naruto had told me but not him.

"That…that….That I like Sasuke!" Naruto finally blurred out closing his eyes, afraid of how Kiba was going to react.

"Oh! That? I already knew that." Kiba chuckled at Naru-chan's reaction.

"You did?!" Naruto looked up with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Yeah! Come on you guys are ALWAYS fighting, it reminds me of an old couple!" Kiba laughed, obviously leaving out the fact that he had JUST realized a few minutes ago what he had said.

"So anyways, what did Sasuke want to tell you?" I asked.

"Oh! Well, He asked me out!" Naruto said smiling away.

**Minlu's P.O.V.**

I started walking toward the schools door looking at the time. I'd have to go pick up Lu at the Day care, drop him off at Anko's and then go to my part-time job at the Pub.

Anko is this old friend of my moms, she's like an aunt to Malu and she always seems happy to see him, so that's why I had asked her when I moved here if she could baby-sit him, which she agreed to with unexpected excitement.

I have a part time job because I need more money, I don't have all that much, and I need food so… And plus I like doing what I do, I sing while playing the piano, I got that job because of my best friend Aoba, he's a bassist and well he had got the job not long before me and asked if I wanted to join him and two other guys as a group.

When I turned to corner to face the door, I saw something that I guess people wouldn't have believed. The peppy Naruto Uzumaki was making out with a certain cold and silent Sasuke Uchiha, well I had guessed they had an attraction to each other, but I didn't know they knew it themselves.

I left through the door as silently as possible to not make the two boys jump out of their skins.

When I got out, I saw Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru…. Wait… Nara…. Where have I heard that name before…?

"Hey Minlu-Sensei!"

I snapped out of my daze, I hadn't noticed that I was passing right beside the guys.

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru, how's it going? Waiting for Naruto? " I guessed, I hadn't seen them separated yet, and since I had seen something rather surprising earlier, I figured they didn't know.

"Yeah, and he's taking his sweet damn time." Kiba said while looking at doors of the school

"Well when I walked out he was chatting with Sasuke while coming out of the bathroom, so he might be coming soon." I said lying a little to not freak the boys out, but with Kiba's eyebrow lifting I figured the boy hadn't even notice ONE single bit that one of his buddies had something for the raven boy.

"Uchiha?" He seemed rather confused.

"Yes, why is it because they always seem like they're fighting that it means they don't like each other?" I commented tilting my head on the side, smiling at myself, this brought back memories.

"What do you mean _"like each other"_. They HATE each other, isn't that obvious?" The boy said, I guess I had activated a part of his brain that hadn't really worked up to date.

"Maybe the obvious hate is to hide their attraction towards one another. Trust me I've seen many kids do that in my life. You're Naru-chan likes Sasuke a lot and the raven boy likes him back." MAN this is exactly like in the old days, he's acting exactly like Aoba did when he learned that Raido liked the hated Genma!

"Kiba, he's right, Naruto told me he did like him, though even without that I could've told you the same thing." Shikamaru said slightly amused.

"You mean he's _gay_?" I feel like calling Aoba now…

"Yeah Kiba he is, does that bother you?" Shikamaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nah, not at all! It's just I never thought NARUTO was gay, I really didn't see that." The short haired boy laughed blushing a little.

I looked at my watch and cursed at myself, if I stayed any longer I would be late.

"Well I'll be going now boys. Say bye to Naruto for me, see you tomorrow." And so I turned around waving my hand. I got into my car started it and left.

I got to the Day Care and walked up to the door.

When I got in, I noticed the smell of paint; I looked in the room and noticed all the paintings of children drying on the floor.

"DA!"

I turned just in time to pick up my kid who had run to me.

"I painted s'm'thing for wou!" Lu could talk fine but he sometimes skipped letters.

"Oh really? Can I see it?" I asked smiling at my boy.

I put him down and he dragged me where the Paintings were all aligned on the ground.

"It that one!" Lu said pointing at the one on the top left, I picked it up and put myself at eye level with my kid so he could explain to me his painting.

"That is you, and that is me. The angel is Nanny." He said with a small smile.

The image was a tall person holding what seemed to be a child in the air who seemed to be laughing, and in what seemed to be the sky there was this other form that had wings.

I had seen my boy draw and paint many times and every time it struck me on how much of a genius he was in Arts.

"He's extremely good, it's surprising for a 4 year old to be able to make such good images."

I got up to look in the eyes of the owner…. Wait…Nara…..so….

"Hello" I said with a small smile. "Would you mind if I asked you a question. Do you have a kid? " I can't believe I hadn't noticed before!

"Why yes." She smiled. "A son named Shikamaru, may I ask you why you were wondering."

"Ah well, I noticed after a few years that the best care takers are always the ones who have kids, I'm sorry if I seem really curious." I said.

"Well that's alright." She smiled. "He's 16 and goes to Konoha High."

"Must be a hassle to take care of a teenager, it's scary to think that this little guy will turn that age one day." I commented while ruffling my sons hair.

"Oh, I know what you mean, I had the same feeling, but it's still amazing to see them grow." She smiled sweetly.

"Well I should get going. Thank you very much for taking care of my son."

"It's a pleasure, he's a really sweet boy." She said while walking us to the door.

"Bye bye Miss Nara!" Lu said with a huge smile." See wou t'morrow!"

She chuckled and left to take care of the rest of the kids.

"Come on buddy, Anko's waiting for us."

We got in the car and left for Anko's.

Her house was not so far from the Pub, when we got there she was waiting on the porch with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"What took you so long you damn brat?!" She whined while getting up.

"KOKO!" Malu screamed in excitement.

"Hey Kiddo, it's been a while, MY look how much you've grown!" She giggled picking him up when he ran out of the car, he learned how to unhook the buckle on the kid seat.

"Hey Anko, thanks again." I said giving her a small hug.

"No problem! You need all the help you can get." She smiled, and then the look on her face became serious and with a slight worried look. "How are you doing? How's that cut? Did you get it checked like I told you to?"

"I'm fine Anko, fine" I replied." I have to go work now. See you Buddy"

I kissed Malu on the forehead ruffled his hair, got in the car, waved _bye_ one last time and drove to the Pub.

**Shika's P.O.V.**

We were walking to the Day care, and Naruto WOULDN'T shut up about his moment with Sasuke, in the bathroom.

"I was washing my hands when I heard the door open and there he was. At first I didn't really think anything, but he would just stand there, so I asked him what he wanted, and then…"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Kiba yelled, annoyed of hearing Naruto. "I don't care what you guys did, I really don't. If you're happy then fine, but don't bust my ear drums with you're chattering okay?"

" Okay, okay you didn't need to put it like that…" Naruto said pouting a little. "So anyways what do you guys think of the new teacher?"

Naruto has always been good to change subject and make everybody in a good mood. Weird how he turned out even after all he's been through.

"I think he's cool, I never would of guessed he was from Lower though… that was a surprise, but I think I understand where that smile came from now." Kiba said referring to the answer he had given Uchiha when he had asked him if he hated anyone.

"Yeah, I guess that explains it." I repeated.

We got to the Day Care when a red car was pulling out. I didn't get the chance to see who but the car seemed familiar.

We got in the place and the place was filled with the smell of paint.

"Shika! Hey Sweetie, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru's mom asked him when she saw him come in.

"Came to tell you I was going to the new place called "The Pub" and that after I'm going to Kiba's" I answered giving into the knowledge that she'd love to have a hug, and gave her one.

"Alright." She hugged back and then looked at my face. "So anything new? You seem exhausted, everything alright?"

She seemed worried, I don't want that.

"I'm fine mom, and well, we do have something new at school." I started to say.

" Oh? And what's that?" She asked with a small smile.

"It's a new teacher. Kurenai was suppose to be our teacher this year but Asuma got her pregnant." Kiba laughed off.

"Oh! Really? Why that little rascal, he didn't tell me that! And I saw him yesterday too!" My mom said offended. "Anyways what's the teachers name? Do you boys like him or her?"

"His name's Minlu Tenshi, he's actually real nice!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

My mother blinked a couple times but stayed silent.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Oh nothing sweetie, I'm sorry, I was just thinking that the name told me something, but, actually no." She giggled.

"Anyways I have to go take care of the kids, I'll see you tonight. Oh! Are you eating at his place?" She asked.

"Probably." I answered while walking out the door.

"TO THE PUB!" Naruto said with a bit too much energy, like always.

When we finally got there, I think we automatically liked the place and we all knew we were going to be spending a lot of time here.

"Hey! Look Sasuke is there!" Naruto said jumping up and down. "Can we please, please sit with him? Please?"

Both Kiba and I rolled our eyes and agreed to go sit with the raven, which up to date had "seemingly" always been hated by the blond.

"Hey." Was what he said when we got to his table.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned. "Mind if we join?"

"No."

We sat down and ordered.

"So you and Naruto. Finally if you ask me." I commented.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at that.

"I guess so…" He answered.

And then I noticed something, something I had not seen coming, something really surprising.

"OH MY GOD!" Kiba shrieked.

"What?" Naruto asked.

I pointed towards the stage.

Minlu…Minlu-sensei was on the stage, fixing up the micro and an electronic piano.

"…He had said his hobby was singing." Kiba started.

"Who knew." Sasuke said, obviously also surprised.

And then, he started singing. His voice was AMAZING.

"WOW" Naruto's jaw had dropped.

"He's GOOD." Kiba said.

I couldn't say anything, I was amazed, hypnotized…

He looked so hot….

**And there we go! The third Chapie! **

**I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW! Please? **

**I love you guys! **

**(Ps: I only own Minly Tenshi, and Malu Tenshi. You steal you die! … though I still haven't been able to open my dads safe where he put his gun…but my sister still has her dagger so WATCH IT .**

**Hee hee Have a nice day :P**

**Zeenath xOx**


	4. What's Wrong With Me?

OMG…. I know, I know, it has been a WHILE since I last posted anything… I just… lost a little interest for a while, but now I'm gonna try and post more things!

Please review in the end! Enjoy!

(I do not own Naruto, though I do own Malu and Minlu Tenshi! :D )

Chapter 4: _What's Wrong With Me?_

Shika's P.O.V.

"_Come on!" A tall boy said eagerly. "It'll be fun!"_

"_I don't know…doesn't seem all that safe." A smaller boy with hair tied in a ponytail answered, wary._

"_I promise you nothing's going to happen." The taller one kissed him on his forehead._

"_Alright then…"_

I woke up gasping loudly, sweat and tears falling on my face.

My mother was sitting on the bed looking at me worriedly.

"You were screaming in your sleep. I thought it would be a good idea to wake you."

"Thanks." I whispered back to her.

She gave me hug and told me she was making pancakes this morning, probably a spur of the moment to make sure I feel better.

Those nightmares… I've been having them for over a year now, not many people know why, my parents and my godfather know it. My godfather is Asuma-sensei and he's done everything to help me since then.

I finally got out of bed, took a towel and left to take a shower.

I hate showers, I hate being naked and I hate being able to see… them.

Once I got out of the shower I went back to my room, and started the usual morning routine I have: dry off, put bandages around my thighs, put on my grey boxers, then my dark jeans, my olive green t-shirt and my brown sweater.

I looked at myself in the mirror. How troublesome… I tied my hair in a ponytail and went downstairs.

My father was already sitting at the table with his coffee and newspaper; I sat beside him as my mom brought us our pancakes with the maple syrup.

I pored some on my meal and started eating.

"Want more pancakes with that syrup?" My dad joked.

"Heh." I laughed half-heartedly.

"So how was the Pub?" My mother asked as she sat down with us.

"It's cool…Good music." I kept looking down at my plate.

Even without me looking up, I could tell my parents were giving each other a worried look.

"Shika…Are you okay?" My father asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied looking up trying to look innocent.

"Ever since yesterday, you… don't seem all too good." My mother added.

"Is anything happening at school we should know about?" My old man wondered.

"No." I finished my plate got up brought it in the sink.

"I'm going to walk today. I'll see you guys tonight. Have a nice day." And so I left, I didn't want to be bombarded by questions…

I knew my parents enough that they wouldn't bother me with it anymore… they could tell I had something, but they could also tell I didn't want to talk about it.

They were probably going to pull the "Asuma card" on me though.

As I walked towards the school I passed by my mothers Day-Care. And once again I saw that red car that seemed so familiar.

Where had I seen it before?

I hadn't noticed I had stopped walking until I heard someone come out of the Day Care.

"Bye Lu." Someone laughed, the voice seemed really familiar…almost…heart warming.

I looked towards the door and saw Minlu-Sensei walk down the stairs.

"_Do you live with anyone?" "Yes" "A friend?" "No" … _

The conversation from our first class came back to my mind…

A kid?

Didn't he say he was single?

I noticed I was staring when Minlu-sensei saw me and stared back also.

I decided to wave.

He waved back and smiled.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked me with a smile.

"Euh…The school isn't that far." I answered… I could tell my face was heating up… I didn't like the feeling… I almost hated it.

"True." He laughed. "See you at school then."

He started walking towards his car… The _RED_ car… That's where I saw it! When we were waiting for Naruto yesterday!

"Euh…" I couldn't stop myself from talking… What the hell was I doing?!

"Yes?" Minlu-sensei turned towards me.

"Ho…Wha…Never mind." I turned around and started walking towards the school….

….I couldn't stop WONDERING… Minlu-sensei… singing, glaring, laughing, looking, walking out of that stupid Day Care… WHY COULDN'T I GET HIM OUT OF MY HEAD?!

**Minlu P.O.V.**

Waking up this morning was painful… standing all day and all night wasn't helping me… but I needed that second job…

My friends Aoba, Raido and Genma asked me to be a band with them for The Pub, knowing I needed money… If I hadn't needed it, they wouldn't have asked.

It was 2 a.m. when I woke, and sleeping was not an option with my leg hurting like it was… Stupid thing…

I sat up and reached for my prosthetic leg but it fell farther from me, no more in reach from where I was sitting.

"Great…" I sighed. I got up, holding onto my desk trying to keep my balance.

Sharp pain went up my leg, going all the way up my spine. I got dizzy and let go of my leverage, my only leg left dropping under me. And so I fell.

"For fucks sakes." I swore to myself, trying not to be too loud in case my son had woken up by the sound of my fall.

As I was waiting for the pain to subside, I listened to the silence of my house to see if Lu was awake, but nothing came… Good.

The pain became bearable, so I reached for my prosthetic.

Once on, I fought with myself to get up, hands looking for things to grab as I tried to get a good angle with my fake leg so I could put pressure on it.

Finally up, I left my room to go fight with the stairs for my morning coffee.

Every step hurt like a bitch… I usually don't swear much… but when it comes to this, I can't help myself.

Finally down the stairs Kym came to greet me, she had this puppy worried look on her face, she knew I was in pain.

"Hey there girl." I patted her head.

I went to the kitchen and started my coffee. I looked in the cupboard for some painkillers. I had some in every room, obviously at a level where Lu couldn't get it. I needed them… even though it had been 9 years since I lost this damn leg, it hurt… doctors wouldn't figure out why… I say it's just the ghost recall thing… I can't seem to figure out how to lose it.

I took the pill and sat down at the table… leaning onto my hands, I sighed.

"Da?"

I lifted my head to meet my sleepy son rubbing his eyes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked getting up and walking towards him.

"I'eard you fall…" He said in a small voice.

I smiled to him, he reached out to me and I picked him up.

"Y'okay?" He asked me with a worried look.

"Yes, I'm alright, come, let's get you back to bed." I started walking towards the stairs when Lu whined.

"What?" I asked him softly.

"I can go, no need t'bring me…" He said sleepily.

For a 4 year old, he was a smart boy.

"I'll be okay." I was saying that mostly to myself.

Going up the stairs was slow, Lu was looking at me with an _"I told you…" _kind of look but I ignored it. My son wouldn't become someone that can't depend on me right from the age of 4!

We finally got to his room and I tucked him in, telling him to not worry about me, I'd be all right.

I left his room and decided that a shower would be a good idea while the coffee was being made.

I took showers, not baths, if I'd sit at the bottom of those things, good luck for me to get out without any help.

And so I put a chair in the bath and I'd use the shower-head… easier that way.

And so I got myself towels, got undressed, got in the bath, took off my prosthetic, closed the curtain and started the shower.

Warm water falling on my face, that felt nice, made me forget the small pain in my leg that kept lingering, not wanting to leave.

I knew today was going to be hard, it's one of those days where I have to not only hide myself but my pain also…

After my shower I dried off, got on my 1 ½ legs… I say that because technically, it's not both my legs but it's still a "leg" but a fake one…..

And so I walked towards my room, towel around my waist. Time to get dressed! I sighed.

Pants first then the blouse and then a jacket, done.

It was now 3h22 a.m. Time for that coffee

I came back down the stairs, feeling a small sting in my leg, but at least it had calmed down.

Now in the kitchen I took out a cup and pored myself some of that hot black liquid into it.

I went to the living room sipping at my coffee, planning in my head what I was going to do today in class.

At 5, I got my bag ready and went to go wake up Malu.

"Lu, it's time to get up Champ."

He wobbled out of bed and I helped him get dressed.

Once down the stairs I made him a bowl of cereal and made myself some toasts.

"So how's school?" The little one asked between two bites of his breakfast.

"It's alright," I smiled. "Students are nice, I like it there. And you, how's the Day Care?"

"FUN!" He smiled widely.

I laughed, I loved my kid, so smart yet so innocent and free.

After we were done, we took our things and left.

Once again I brought him inside the Day Care and told him to be nice.

I started walking out.

"Bye Da!"

"Bye Lu."

I turned around and saw Shikamaru Nara looking at my car and then turning towards me… why was it that I seem to see him everywhere?

I continued walking but then noticed he was staring at me, so I stopped and looked back at him.

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and waved at me, and so I waved back.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked without thinking, why would I ask such a thing to a student?

"Euh…The school isn't that far." He answered slowly, he seemed confused, flustered almost.

"True." I answered. "See you at school then."

I turned around walking towards my car when I heard Shikamaru speak up again.

"Euh…"

"Yes?" I asked turning around… a bit to quickly at that, I felt excited, full of energy… eager… why was that? I don't know.

"Ho…Wha…Never mind." And then he just turned and walked towards the school, as if in a hurry… he was red, he seemed so … confused.

Confused myself, I slowly walked towards my car, went in, started it and left to school, I passed by Shikamaru and I couldn't get my eyes off him, he seemed like he was about to cry… I slowed down… and waited for him to get closer. I rolled down my window.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, genuinely worried.

He jumped and looked up, he was shaking, and he seemed so tired now that I was closer…

"Want me to bring you back home?" I asked, he really didn't seem well enough for school.

He shook his head.

"No…I'll be all right thank you…" He said.

"All right then…" I said. "…See you then?"

He nodded and so I left.

My mind kept telling me to look back, wondering if he was okay, if I should of offered him a ride once again…

'What is wrong with me?' I thought to myself

Finally at school I parked my car, got out and leaned onto it.

I sighed, looking up, without thinking I took out my smokes and lighter.

'aaah…' I sighed.

I was looking at the morning sky, it wasn't too bright and it wasn't too dark, barely anyone was there yet, it was only 6 after all.

That got me thinking about the teenager again, why was he walking to school this early?

As if called, he walked into the school's territory. I made sure not to pay attention to him, just my cigarette and me.

He walked towards the tree I had seen him and Kiba under the day before. He sat down and looked up at the sky also.

I couldn't stop thinking about how he was just there, how much I just wanted to… get close…

What was wrong with me? I NEVER want to get close to anyone…

My heart then skipped a beat.

End of Chapie number 4! Sorry for the LONG wait… I just couldn't get my mind to write… Hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Lean on it

Okay! So this is Chapter 5! ….. Hope you enjoy XD

I do not own Naruto, because if I would, Orochimaru would be dead, …. And all of the aboves XD

Malu and Minlu Tenshi are my characters… touch and I WILL find the damn number for that damn safe lock and get that stupid Gun ! XD

Or I'll just send my Twin on your ass… :D

Have fun!

Chapter 5: Lean on it.

Shika's P.O.V.

I was shaking, I couldn't see straight, my mind was known as chaos, dizziness was felt all over…

I was scared, memories where flashing before my eyes… no. No … I don't want to, I don't….

"NOO!" I screamed. All eyes on me, but I couldn't see them, all I felt was the cold wall behind me and my arms around my legs…

"Shikamaru, it's okay, Shh, it's all right, shh, calm down…" I could hear Asuma's voice…

Warm arms took me, helped me up and made me walk… was he taking me to the infirmary? Probably…

I was then lead to sit, it was soft and comfortable…. Yeah, this was the infirmary…

I lay down without thinking, closed my eyes….

"_Is he okay?" Someone asked…_

"_Yes… he just needs… time." Asuma? Who is he talking to?_

"_Hm… I saw him earlier this morning on the way to school… He didn't seem too well, but he didn't want to go back home either…" … Who did I see this morning? _

"…" _I heard some shuffling and I felt a hand on my sweaty and teary face…_

"_Why are you here Minlu?" Asuma asked._

"_I needed something, I had a bad paper cut, got a band-aid." Minlu…Sensei…_

"_Whoa!" I couldn't hear anymore, I couldn't stop shaking; I felt scared no I was terrified… _

_No… no… not again… No I don't want it, take it back! NO!_

I woke up in my room; the smell of wood and books was so soothing to me…

How had I gotten here?

I sat up, and looked at the time, 12h06 p.m. …Hmm….

I heard footsteps, and then there was a knock.

"Yeah…" I answered my voice raspy from the sleep.

"Hey there buddy." Asuma walked in, a cheap smile on his face.

"Hey…" I answered, not really thinking anything.

"Aw… come on… I thought we were over the cold face…"

He looked worried, scared almost… I remember those days where he had that look all the time…

"Sorry." was all I said.

He sat at the end of my bed, facing me.

He then sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What's going on Shika? … I thought things where getting better… you were making so much progress…" Asuma started, tears almost visible in his eyes. "You're mom told me you had screamed like … before, during your dreams…"

I shook my head, if I said it, it would be real… it couldn't be real… I didn't want it, I didn't need it…. Not this… no more, they're all lies… lies!

"Shika… please, you have to talk to me, we can't help you if you don't let us in…" My godfather asked…begging almost.

The shaking started again but it wasn't the same, I was crying and couldn't stop.

"Shika…" Asuma took me in his arms and held me close like he did so many time in the last year…

"I…I…..d..do..don't….." I tried to speak.

"Shh, calm down, think of what you want to say, shh… it'll be okay" He tried to calm me.

I took a deep breath, tears still falling but the shaking had calmed down.

"…I… I feel this again… I'm s…sc..scared…" I told him…

"…What do you feel?" Asuma asked, frowning slightly.

"That… feeling in my chest…. It's making my heart pound to hard… I… I don't want it… it's scaring me! … Make it go away!" I yelled, crying some more, feeling like a lost 5 years old….

"Shh…" Asuma help me as he hummed. "…Who?" He asked me with another frown.

"No…" I answered…. No I wasn't going to make it more real… no…. not now… no…

I was shaking my head like a stubborn little kid who didn't want to leave an amusement park.

"Shikamaru… You can't just avoid it… it's normal for this to happen, we talked about it before…"

"…M…m…m…Mi…." I couldn't… I couldn't say it… please figure it out.. please!

"…I thought so… though I don't understand how you can… I get it… I think" Asuma said sighing loudly.

I kept shaking my head; I couldn't believe this was happening… I was crying still… I didn't want…_love_ again… not after that… not after what _he_ did to me… no…

"Not everyone is like… that guy, Shika." Asuma tried to convince me…

I felt like we were at level one all over again… it had taken my family a full month before I could get close to ANYONE… Doctors had so much trouble helping me… I would panic any time they got too close…

"So Minlu-Sensei huh?" Asuma thought out loud and then he made a small laugh.

I looked up at him with wide eyes… No he didn't just…

"Ah, don't look at me like that, the more you realize it's real, the more you'll see it's not that bad…" At least he hoped, I could tell he was trying his best to make me feel better… help me.

"But why…?" I asked out loud… I hadn't liked ANYONE for over a year, not finding any guy attractive… none… not even a little bit, that scared me to death to even think I could like someone… and there I was, trembling in my bed as I realized more and more that I was liking my teacher… my own teacher.

…I liked my teacher…

My heart felt… odd… and the crying just stopped…

Minlu's P.O.V.

I was in class, giving my instructions about some work to do, laughing with the kids.

"Sir, Are you alright?" Ten-ten asked me once I sat down at my desk to let them work.

"Yes, why?" I asked, trying to hide how in pain I was, and how confused I was also.

"Well I don't know, you don't seem has concentrated as yesterday." She replied.

I laughed. "Well aren't you the observant one, but also a bit too curious for your own good." She made a funny face and excused herself and set her mind to the work before her.

As my class got silent, I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about this morning.

The feeling I had was different, familiar in some way, but I couldn't remember from where.

Suddenly my leg decided I had to deal with more pain then this morning, I cringed at the thought of me having to move to get my painkillers, which I left at the infirmary in secret.

Quickly thinking of an excuse to leave the class for a couple minutes, I figured a paper cut would be good enough and so I caused myself one.

I know it sounds kind of bad, causing myself harm… but it's a personal discomfort for me… my leg I mean.

I stood slowly sucking on my finger, which was now bleeding a little, I told the kids I was going to be right back, to get a band-aid. They all nodded and continued working, what good students, I thought smiling to myself.

Once I finally got to the infirmary, which was a long and painful road I must say, I looked to see if the nurse was there, but she wasn't. Good.

I went in the back and looked in the cupboards for my meds, when I found then, I swallowed it hole. I stood there for a couple minutes, my leg was killing me and moving was not an option. That's when I heard someone walking in I quickly looked for a band-aid and started to walk out.

I was almost out the door when I realized that the person I heard coming in was Asu-chan with the young Shikamaru. I frowned wondering if he was okay and felt a little guilty for not telling Asuma earlier that day about how he seemed this morning.

I walked towards him as he laid the teen on one of the beds.

"Is he okay?" I asked once Asuma noticed me.

"Yeah, he just needs…time" The older man said as he looked at the kid worriedly.

I frowned and figured it was never too late…

"Hm… I saw him earlier this morning on the way to school, he didn't seem too well, but he didn't want to go back home either…" I informed Asuma.

He looked at me right in the eyes, I felt a little awkward but looked at him back.

Asu-chan then turned his look to the barely conscious teen,and passed his hand on his face, he then turned back to me_._

"What are you doing here Minlu?" Asuma asked me curiously.

"I needed something, I had a bad paper cut, got a band-aid" I said lifting my finger which had dried blood on it.

That's when Shikamaru started shaking.

"Whoa!" Asuma yelped, turning back to the boy keeping him steady as the young one started screaming and kicking.

I watched, stunned, as Asuma took the boy in his arms and saying calming words to him, the more Asuma spoke the more the boy would calm down, until finally the boy started to breath normally. That's when I realized he had been asleep through the entire thing, as if sleepwalking through a really bad nightmare.

Asuma set him down on the bed and sighed. He then turned to me.

"I would ask you to not tell him you saw that. He's kind of touchy on the subject." He said with a bit of irony.

"Euh, alright." I said frowning. "Does…does this happen often?"

"It had stopped for a little while… but I guess something triggered...it." He then looked at first surprised, then confused, then sad and then he started chuckling…. Which was beyond me.

"Euh… may I ask what's funny?" I asked genuinely confused.

"Oh, nothing, it's just something between me and my nephew." He said. "Well! I'll bring him back home. He'll be too tired once he wakes up later."

And before I could say anything, he picked him up and left, leaving me confused and well…lost.

I sat down on one of the beds to think.

Why was I so curious about the kid anyway? Why was it that he couldn't stop thinking about him… right now… at this very moment… why was he anyways?

That's when the nurse came into the room.

"Oh! Minlu-chan! How are you? Why are you here? … Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Miss Shizune asked me.

"Euh, I came for a band-aid and… You know what? I'm not exactly sure why I'm still here." I laughed as I scratched the back of my neck. "I should get going before the kids do something stupid."

And so I got up, noticed that my pain-meds had kicked in, and walked out.

That's the end of chapter 5 … I'm not too sure about Minlu's part… had lot's of trouble with the start and the end of it… O-o Shikamaru on the other hand, well I realized I made a REALLY traumatized kid XD Well you know what? I like it that way :D

Hope you liked, Please review! 3


	6. Authors Note

OKAY! So I notice I have been a horrible author and have lacked in this. I will try my best to continue this, I am updating the other chapters, correcting the MANY mistakes I have made. Horrible...

Haha, so who-ever liked this story, I hope you will still read once I update, which hopefully will be by the end of the week.

Thank you :3

Lots of Love

Zee


End file.
